


I’m undercover in your feelings

by Cloudyjongho



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, But it’s nothing too bad, But it’s proofread, I’m sorry junyoung i made you an asshole, M/M, No Beta, Street Racing, Woah i’ve never written anything this long, feeldog aka kwangsuk and yuchan are best friends, med student kang yuchan, stan ace cowards, stream savage, street racers hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Yuchan was dragged to watch street racing (yes, that illegal sport) by his friend. He never thought he'd come back four times to watch it again. He never thought he'd fall in love with four racers.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	I’m undercover in your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my fellow choices! In my opinion, there’s too small amount of chan x hyungs fics so i made this hahahah.
> 
> Links to the performances:
> 
> Chan’s cover of Move:  
> https://youtu.be/hKRfs7D2YhE:
> 
> Chan’s 너를 만나:  
> https://youtu.be/w4IiFEG_Rwo
> 
> Chan’s Nervous:  
> https://youtu.be/oUbhIS3dV1c
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

When Yuchan arrived at the area where the races were held, it was already dark.

The races were held always after sunset in that one specific part of the city where police rarely visited. 

It was dangerous neighbourhood. Just like some part of Chicago in the US, police were too scared to come here. If you were lucky enough and you didn't get run over by a car or motorbike, a psychopathic hitman would end your life. Okay, that was exaggerating.

But for real, police left the area alone. They didn't bother coming here, they knew nothing would change. If they tried to stop the racings here, people would just move the races to some other neighbourhood, which would be really unsafe. This neighbourhood had no children, maybe the other one had. So it was better to let these people race as much as they wanted.

They didn't do it completely for fun, though. It was the money. 

The prizes were huge. The race was dangerous, people died. 

Yuchan had always wondered what drove people to do this. Was it the money, the adrenaline, the fame, the danger? Were they just bored? What kind of human would ever risk their lives in something like this? 

"I can hear you overthinking Yuchan, stop it. I can already feel the headache forming in my head." Kwangsuk, the friend that dragged Yuchan here complained.

Yuchan glared at him.

"You know, you can't get a headache if i think too much" Yuchan pointed out.

"Yes i can because you annoy me. And now please kindly shut up, i don't want to hear more"

Yuchan only pouted, but decided to be silent. They were almost at the startline. Kwangsuk wanted to go say hi to his friends, and Yuchan had no choice but follow. 

Some of the cars were already lined up, their proud owners standing beside them and talking to other racers. Yuchan followed Kwangsuk, and they neared the group of boys. 

"Kwangsuk!" One of them spoke up. His name was Daewon, if Yuchan remembered correctly. He had only got to known to few of them, Junyoung, Kijung and Marco. They were nice, but Junyoung annoyed him. He was loud and flirted a lot with Yuchan, but also insulted him.

"Hey, guys! How is it going? Ready to race?" Kwangsuk asked, hugging them one by one.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna win!" Daewon loudly exclaimed. 

"You got Yuchan with you here? How much did you pay him?" Junyoung asked.

Yuchan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I told him that i wouldn't buy anymore food to him, and he became suddenly really interested."

"Yeah, i mean, i'm broke student so i need that free food" Yuchan said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, i can buy you anything you want to if you just do what i ask you to do" Junyoung smirked.

"I'd rather not have any of your money, Junyoung." Yuchan calmly said (he was furious inside), and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Ain't that what you usually do? Pleasure others for money~"

This fucker. God, Yuchan fucking hated him.

Yuchan tried to rush forward and knock some sense to Junyoung, but Kwangsuk's strong grip on his wrist kept him there.

Now there were people watching them curiously.

"What? Did i hit a sore spot? I know what i saw that night," Junyoung continued.

Yuchan blushed furiously. 

It was about year ago, when he was so short on money that he signed himself in to a stripclub to be able to live. It didn't last long, only about five to seven nights and he had enough money to survive few months. Yuchan hated himself for doing that, but he was really desperate for money back then. He never fucked anyone, he wasn't a prostitute. He only danced on the stage and around the strippole.

His cheeks burned out of embarrassement and shame. There was good amount of audience watching them.

"Shut the fuck up." Yuchan hissed, and tore his wrist free from Kwangsuk's grip. He backed away, staring at snickering Junyoung straight to his eyes, refusing to let his eyes water.

"C'mon Yuchan, you can be our cheerleader! Wouldn't that be nice? Flash some skin to us," Junyoung continued, all his friends looking really uncomfortable. Kwangsuk looked really mad. He knew the topic was an open wound for Yuchan, he knew he should stop Junyoung, but he could do nothing. Yuchan had made it clear that it was his battle to win, not his.

Some of the audience laughed, some booed.

"Go fuck yourself, Junyoung." Was all Yuchan said.

As he turned around, he hit something solid. Yuchan was about to curse at the thing blocking his way out of this embarrassing situation, but when he saw what he had hit, all cursewords escaped his mind.

He had it a man. The man was absolutely gorgeus, like a god. He had black hair styled on his forehead, pointy nose and fierce-looking eyes. 

It took some seconds for Yuchan to remember who he was and where he was, and then he just lowered his gaze and walked past the man, people moving out of his way. He heard hurried steps, and knew Kwangsuk was now following him.

"Yuchan!" He yelled when Yuchan fastened his pace all the way to running and sprinted, avoiding the cars.

Kwangsuk caught him, he was short but a fast runner. He grabbed Yuchan's wrist again, stopping him from running away.

"You're NOT gonna run away, do you hear me?" He turned Yuchan to face him.

Yuchan's eyes were moist with unshed tears, but he didn't want them to fall. The crowd that had watched the scene with Junyoung were now staring at them again. God, why were people so nosy.

"Junyoung is an asshole and you know all too well, you're not a whore. You don't sell yourself. Stop thinking so lowly of yourself. You've always ran away, Yuchannie." Kwangsuk spoke to him with a soft voice.  
"Show that you're not weak. You're strong, a fucking dick like Junyoung can't affect you."

Kwangsuk's words seemed to start a fire inside Yuchan. He dried the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand, and glanced back to Junyoung, who was now talking with his friends. 

"Fuck no. I'm stronger than him." Yuchan said, sounding determined.

"Hell yeah you are! Now c'mon, let's go buy tteokbokki while we still can."

Yuchan flashed him a smile, and glanced one more time to Junyoung. The hot man from before was now talking to him, but Yuchan couldn't hear what. Junyoung looked stiff when he nodded.

Yuchan hoped the hot guy wasn't as stupid as Junyoung.

————

Yuchan and Kwangsuk sat in the stands, sharing a tteokbokki. The race was just about to start, all of the racers were standing beside their vehicles, taking last glances at their wheels or other parts of their cars.

Yuchan couldn't help but sneak peeks at the guy he had hit. The man stood beside his motorbike, holding his helmet in one hand.  
Yuchan nudged Kwangsuk's side.

"Who's that guy?" He whispered, trying not to speak too loud. 

"The guy with the black motorbike? He's Junhee." Kwansuk answered.

God, his name started with the same letter as Junyoung's.

"He's the one you stumbled onto, right?" 

Yuchan hummed, and studied the man with his gaze.

"Luck really isn't on your side today. He's one of the best racers here, but his team and him are known to be really fierce. They're the most dangerous guys here, if we can believe the rumors."

"Dangerous?" Yuchan asked.

"The rumors are pretty wild, Yuchannie. But shh now, it's about to start."

It really was. Junhee sat on top of his motorbike, helmet tightly covering his head, and other drivers were ready too. Right beside Junhee was another motorbike, white one. Yuchan hadn't seen that earlier.

The shot of a gun which worked as the mark of the beginning of the race left Yuchan's ears ringing. I mean, it was a real gun, so what did he expect?

Though, the sound of cars and bikes accelerating was noisier. Yuchan watched as the last vehicles turned around the corner, and he sighed, massaging his ears.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Hwangsuk asked.

"What do we do now?" Yuchan asked, ignoring Hwansuk's question.

"We wait until they come back. They only drive five laps tonight."

Yuchan ate a new piece of tteokbokki and enjoyed how it warmed his organs up. 

It didn't take long until the sounds came back. First one to pass the line and continue to next lap was a red motorbike, after that following a blue car. It was Junyoung's car. 

The rest of the racers came in one group, and soon that moment was over too. 

Second lap completed

Third lap completed.

Fourth lap completed.

The sound of the vehicles came once again, and Yuchan turned his head to see who lead the race. It was Junyoung's car.

Yuchan bit his lower lip, repeating 'please don't win' like a mantra in his head.

Just when Yuchan was sure Junyoung would win, the white motorbike passed his car and won. Yuchan almost screamed in delight.  
The crowd cheered, clapping loudly.

Whoever the owner of this white motorbike was, he surely was popular. 

Yuchan liked him already.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The competition is over. The winner of the 700 000 thousand dollars prize tonight is Kim Byeongkwan, from The Aces!" The announcer spoke to a mic.

"Who are The Aces?" Yuchan asked Kwangsuk.

"They are The Aces."

Yuchan turned his head. When he spotted whatever Kwangsuk was looking at, the time stopped.

This was the cliché moment, where Do I wanna know by Arctic Monkeys would play.

Four men were walking from their bikes towards their prize.

It looked like a slowmotion. They were smiling mischievously and smugly, brushing their hair away from their face.

Yuchan's mouth was almost open. Almost.

God, they all looked so fine as they walked with Byeongkwan to get his prize. Byeongkwan was the shortest of them, and definitely softer looking than Junhee, but he still screamed 'dangerous, don't touch'. But Yuchan wanted to touch.

"The one with the short black-ish hair is Donghun, oldest of them. Beside him, the bluff, same height guy is Sehyoon. And you already know Junhee and Byeongkwan. They are The Aces." Kwansuk whispered to him.

Yuchan could only nod, his gaze never leaving the four men.

"They are the most feared team here. Everyone else races with cars, but they race with motorbikes. A lot more dangerous, but motorbikes are also more agile because of their size and model. I would compare them as a Ferrari in the middle of Opel's."

Everything Kwangsuk said went straight to deaf ears, because Sehyoon had just locked eyes with Yuchan.

Yuchan stared back, the hairs on his arms standing up and shivers running down his spine because of the coldness of Sehyoon's eyes.

Yuchan was the first to look away. A furious Junyoung was suddenly lot more interesting sight.

"It's over now Yuchan, do you want to leave or stay to talk with the racers?"

"Uhm, let's go. Yeah." 

Kwangsuk nodded, and stood up, throwing the empty cup to trashbin. Yuchan stood up too, wrapping his hands around his body in order to warm himself up. 

They walked towards Kwangsuk's car, but as they walked past The Aces, Yuchan felt four pair of eyes on him.

He fastened his pace, biting his lower lip.

"Are you in hurry?" Kwangsuk asked, confused.

"Let's just go." Yuchan mumbled.  
"Oh and... when's the next race?" He continued.

"I KNEW YOU'D LIKE THIS!"

"Shut up."

————

"For fuck's sake Yuchan, what are you doing? You look amazing, stop staring at the mirror. We need to go."

Yuchan sighed and nodded, putting on his jacket.

"Why are you making a fuss about your looks today? Are you trying to get a man for yourself?" Kwangsuk asked as they stepped outside from Yuchan's apartment.

"No, i just... want to look good."

"Okay, i won't press it."

Thank god. He was already embarrassed enough about the fact that he dressed up just for the four men who probably had forgotten him over the week.

Kwangsuk's car coughed, but started.

"It's getting colder as the night comes. Do you have enough clothes on?" Kwangsuk asked him.

Yuchan nodded, smiling a little. Sometimes Kwangsuk acted like he was his mother.

Radio played Nu'est quietly. Yuchan's heart beat a little faster than it normally would, circulating his blood fast. He just hoped he wouldn't look like a blushing teenager when they arrived there.

Kwangsuk left his car to a safe distance from the race track, making sure the doors were locked.

Kwangsuk had been right, the night was getting colder all the time. Yuchan had put on clothes, more than last time, but it still felt like the wind went all the way to his bones.

The nearer they got to the race place, the more anxious Yuchan became. His heart was pumping really hard, the familiar heavy feeling in his stomach.

They entered, and Kwangsuk greeted the dudes who checked the id's of those who entered. It was just to keep the stings in the tails away.

Yuchan automatically searched for The Aces when he got to the stands. He couldn't find them, and just sighed, waiting for Kwangsuk who had went to buy them coffee. 

He shivered, which made him tremble even more. He would freeze to death today. Yuchan blew warm air to his hands, trying to warm them up. Why didn't he put more clothes on?

"Oh god..." He whispered, and wrapped his arms better around his body. He couldn't wait until he got his coffee and could press against Kwangsuk to seek warmth.

Something warm was placed on his shoulders, and he was ready to look up and thank Kwangsuk, but when he did, no words left his mouth.

Donghun, one of The Aces, had put his jacket on him. 

Donghun smiled at him gently, and whispered;  
"Dress warmer next time."

Then he just left, leaving Yuchan there staring at him with his mouth a bit open. Yuchan's brains couldn't register what had happened. As they did, his cheeks set on fire, and he wrapped the jacket better around himself.

It smelt so good. Yuchan just wanted to press his nose on it and breathe in the amazing scent, but he would look crazy if he did. Donghun was probably about his height, atleast the jacket fit him pretty well. Its shoulders were a little too wide and the waist a bit loose, but not too big. 

"Woah, where did you get that?" Kwangsuk's surprised voice cut out his thought.

"Oh uhm... Donghun gave it to me?" 

"Donghun? What did you do, Yuchan?"

"Freezed to death? I just sat here and he came and put it on my shoulders..." Yuchan answered.

"If you didn't have everyone's eyes on you because of the last race, now you're even more popular." Kwangsuk gave him his coffee, which he gladly took.

Yuchan stayed quiet, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Daewon's there. I'm gonna go and say hi, you can stay here if you don't want to put up with Junyoung's shit" Kwangsuk said, standing up.

"Hell no. I'm gonna freeze if i sit for too long, so i'm coming with you."

Yuchan stood up, and walked with Kwangsuk. He was aware of the people looking at him. 

"Everyone's staring at me." He whispered to Kwangsuk.

"No shit, they saw Donghun giving you his jacket."

Yuchan looked around, and locked eyes with smirking Junhee. All four men were smirking and talking about something quietly. Yuchan furrowed his brows, something wasn't right here.

He wrapped the jacket better around his body, as if trying to hide inside it.

"Kwangsuk! Yuchan, hey!" Daewon greeted them, hugging both of them this time. 

Yuchan smiled, distancing himself from Daewon after the hug.

"We came to cheer you to win" Yuchan said, smiling.

"Oh really? I feel honored!" Daewon answered.

"You should be" Yuchan snickered, getting a slap on his shoulder.

"It doesn't look like you're cheering for us, though," Junyoungs voice was heard before Yuchan saw him.

"Who talked about cheering for you? I only said we're cheering for Daewon" Yuchan answered him, crossing his hands on his chest.

"Really? I don't know about you but i have eyes and i can read too" Junyoung said, stepping closer and touching Yuchan's back.

Wait what?"

"So you're their bitch now? It didn't take too long, considering you just stumbled into one of them last week"

Anything Junyoung said made no sense.

"What are you..?" Yuchan questioned him.

"Yuchan, turn around." Kwangsuk asked, and he did.

"What is it? What are you doing?" Yuchan asked.

"Take off your jacket and read it yourself."

Yuchan shrugged off the jacket, turning it. 

Oh.

The jacket Donghun gave him wasn't a normal jacket, but their team's jacket. The Aces were written with a big font at the back of the jacket.

"You're kidding." He breathed out.

There's no way Donghun had given him that jacket by accident. He had an intention.

"Are they..?" 

"Claiming you? Yeah, they are." Daewon said, shrugging it off like it was normal.

"That's fucking huge, Yuchan, they have never done that. Almost every team and their member has someone who's their 'bitch'." Kwangsuk said, taking Yuchan's hand.

"Like you to Euijin?" Junyoung asked Kwangsuk, leaning against his car.

"Shut up, Junyoung." 

Now that Yuchan didn't have the jacket on, he was cold again. But he didn't know if he could put it on, because would that mean he had accepted his place? Kwangsuk and Junyoung kept bickering and insulting each other, but Yuchan stared at the jacket in his hands.

He was pretty fucking cold, someone had offered him a jacket, so why not put it on?

Yuchan pulled the jacket on, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

"Yuchan? Why did you put it on-"

Yuchan cut Kwangsuk off,  
"I'm fucking freezing, and if i have a jacket, why should i freeze to death?"

"Because the jacket-"

He cut him again off,

"The jacket belongs to Donghun, yes. What about it?"

Kwangsuk stayed quiet. He knew Yuchan would get sick without the jacket.

"Okay. Let's go, the race is about to start soon."

Yuchan nodded, and waved to Daewon, leaving the racing area with Kwangsuk.

As they walked towards the stands, four men neared them. Yuchan's heart sped up every second and step. 

They weren't coming for him, were they? No, why would they? Yuchan just stared at the ground as they walked.

They were so near, so god damn near-

Yuchan felt hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

Junhee smirked and leaned closer to whisper to his ear,

"You look good with our jacket."

Then he continued walking past Yuchan, who had stopped dead on his tracks.

Byeongkwan's hand brushed his shoulder, before him, Donghun and Sehyoon walked past Yuchan too.

God, he was so screwed.

Shivers ran down Yuchan's spine and he remained frozen for few seconds, until Kwangsuk nudged him forward, almost making him fall flat on his face. 

"Go, or we'll get ran over."

Yuchan snapped our of his thoughts and walked the rest way back to their spot at the stands, where their coffees were had already cooled down.

"So, who are you rooting for?" Kwangsuk asked him as they sat down.

"Daewon"

"I know you don't, c'mon, say it." Kwangsuk pressured.

"You already know the answer."

"Okay but tell me which one of them!" Kwangsuk pressed.

"How can you choose? It's four or none" Yuchan glanced at Kwangsuk, who just rolled his eyes.

The drivers were getting ready again, and Yuchan's gaze wandered to Sehyoon. He looked really concentrated, probably thinking about his tactics. The prize was bigger this time, 900 000 dollars. 

It never got to Yuchan's head how they got these kind of sums of money. Probably some illegal way, because rising 900 000 dollars in one week? Not happening with legal ways. Or maybe some sugardaddy funded these.

Sehyoon put on his helmet (thank god he used one), and got on his motorbike. His was red, Junhee's black, Byeongkwan's white and Donghun's blue. The motorbikes were streamlined, lean-forward ones, not those embarrassing grandfather motorbikes. 

Talking about their protection equipments, only protective things were their helmets and gloves. 

They all wore black jeans with those edgy chains and different kind of black shirts underneath the very same leatherjacket Yuchan had on. Donghun had gotten a new one from somewhere (Yuchan made a mental note to himself, he needed to return the jacket), and Yuchan once again, wrapped the jacket better on. 

This time aware of the fact that they used a real gun to mark the start of the race, he pressed his hands over his ears to prevent them from hurting. The sound was softer, but immediately after he took his hands off to properly hear the voices of cars and motorbikes.

All racers rushed forward, trying to get the lead. Kwangsuk was right, motorbikes were a lot more agile and faster. But they were also really talented drivers, because the turns were often really sharp and the cars around them made it even more difficult. 

As the drivers disappeared from his eyesight, he sighed and leaned backwards. 

"Tired?" Kwangsuk asked, pulling Yuchan closer to him.

"Exhausted. But this is fun." He answered, leaning against the shorter man.  
"Do you want to drive there?" Yuchan continued.

"No. I'm a better watcher. As cool as it seems to drive there, it's really dangerous and needs a lot of concentration and skill."

The drivers finished the first lap.

"Have you ever tried it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I drove once with Euijin, but it was after the race so we were the only ones."

"How was it?" Yuchan asked.

"Really, really difficult. I don't even know how they manage to stay alive. Why are you asking? Don't tell me that you want to try, please don't." 

Yuchan chuckled,  
"Don't worry, i won't. I was just wondering how it is there."

Second lap was cleared, and the people around them started to get a little more anxious about the winner. They had of course placed bets on this race.

"Have you told Euijin about your feelings?" Yuchan asked.

"No. And don't talk about it here, even the walls have ears." Kwangsuk answered him hurriedly.

"When is the next race after this? I really want to come, but only if you do" 

"It's on friday night. I can't stay for too long though, i have to go to work."

They fell into comfortable silence, and just waited and watched. Fourth lap was over now, and they both straightened up.

This time three men fought about the win. Donghun, Daewon and Junhee. 

Only few meters-

"And we have our winner! Lee Donghun from The Aces!"

A big smile rose on Yuchan's face, and he clapped. Only a bit, because he couldn't let everyone know how much of a fanboy he was. 

"I need to give this jacket back. Come with me?" Yuchan asked Kwangsuk, who just nodded, and they stood up.

The four men were already there to get Donghun's price (Yuchan was pretty sure they divided the money, atleast that's what it looked like), and Donghun took the mic.

"I want to say thank you to my good-luck charm." Donghun's eyed wandered around the audience, until they stopped at Yuchan. 

He winked, and gave the mic back.

The color of Yuchan's cheeks was really close to the color of Sehyoon's motorbike.

With a little trembling legs and fast beating heart he made his way towards Donghun and the other men. When he got closer, the small bits of courage he thought he had were all gone, leaving him there alone. Fuck, why did his heart do that? Beat so fast and do fucking backflips?

He stopped in front of them. They were all looking at him, and Yuchan swallowed.

"I... I uhm, came to give you y-your jacket back." God, why did he stutter?

"Are you sure?" Donghun asked him, smiling a bit.

Yuchan's heart almost stopped at how soft and low Donghun's voice was.

"Yeah." He breathed the word out, mentally facepalming himself.

Kwangsuk cleared his throat, and whispered to his ear;  
"You know, you need to take the jacket off in order to give it back."

"Shit! Sorry," Yuchan quickly scrambled and shrugged the jacket. He had been so focused on staring at Byeongkwan's face that he hadn't even realised that he was still wearing it.

The coldness hit him immediately after the jacket was off, and he shivered.

"Are you gonna be okay without it? It's cold and you look already freezing," Sehyoon asked him.

His blush just darkened, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Kwangsuk's car isn't... that far away. Congratulations on your win."

Yuchan turned on his heels and walked away with hurried steps. Kwangsuk burst in laugh immediately.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING OBVIOUS"

"Shut the fuck up, Kwangsuk! They can hear you!" Yuchan tried to tone him down.

Kwangsuk just kept on laughing, so Yuchan did what seemed to be the best solution.

He hit Kwangsuk, and sprinted away because now the said male was running after him, yelling about 'ungrareful brat who's five years younger than him who should respect his elders'.

What a sprinting Yuchan didn't see was the fond smiles on The Aces' members faces.

————

It was friday night again. Yuchan stood in front of his apartment, waiting for Kwangsuk. He had slept last time two nights ago because of his super important exam today, but as he thought about seeing the four men, he was full of energy again. 

The familiar car arrived, and he hopped on. Kwangsuk blasted some old kpop songs and sang, making Yuchan giggle. 

"Yuchannie, i need to leave right after they cross the finishline. I can't be late from work, you know Jihoon's gonna kill me," 

"We'll leave immediately, sir." Yuchan snickered.

Kwangsuk tried to look mad, but just ended up laughing with him.

"Why do i even put up with your shit..."

Yuchan laughed even more, the tiredness making everything extra funny.

He jumped out of the car, his heart beating fast already.

"Nervous?" Kwangsuk asked him while walking.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Don't be. They love you already" 

Yuchan blushed a little and laughed it off, while his heart did a thing. But that's when he heard the familiar sound of many engines roaring.

"Have they already started?" Kwangsuk asked and furrowed his brows.

"What? It's only 10pm? Weren't they supposed to start at 10.30?" Yuchan asked, glancing at his watch.

They ran rest of the way. 

"Which lap is it?" Yuchan asked some man in the stands.

"First just started."

Yuchan groaned. 

They sat down. Yuchan watched while pouting, this had ruined his good mood. He had just wanted to see them before the race. Maybe talk. Just maybe.

The laps went fast, and before they even realised, it was the last lap.

Familiar black motorbike was first to continue to the last lap, Junyoung and Sehyoon just right behind him. 

The night was colder than it had been last time, and luckily Yuchan dressed warmly, but what really made him worried was the roads.

What if there were black ice? Yuchan shuddered by just thinking about it.

"They're coming!" Kwangsuk said, eyes glued to where the sound of engines were heard.

Yuchan was ready to cheer for Junhee, but there was only one vehicle coming.

It was a blue car.

It crossed the line, and Junyoung pressed break, stepped out and climbed on top of his car to celebrate.

Yuchan stood up. Something was wrong.

He waited for Junhee, for Sehyoon, for anyone. But no one came.

"Yuchan, we need to go." Kwangsuk said, standing up.

That's when the motorbikes came.

Three motorbikes, white, blue and red. Junhee's black one nowhere seen, but Junhee...

Junhee was pressed against Donghun on his bike.

Was he unconscious?

Yuchan stepped forward, and when the three motorbikes stopped, all three men tried to lift Junhee off. He was unsconscious.

"Yuchan, let's go" 

"I can't. You can go, i'll call a cab. Something's wrong Kwangsuk, Junhee's hurt." Yuchan said, still watching them.

"No you're not going home by yourself Yuchan, come on."

"I can't! I'm a med student for fuck's sake, Kwangsuk. They need help. Go! I can go home by myself!" Yuchan said hurriedly, before he ran down the stairs of the stands and towards the finishline. 

He ran faster than never in his life, not caring about other people. A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Aw, came to celebrate my win?" Junyoung smirked.

Yuchan was furious.

He tore his hand off.

"Fuck off, Junyoung! Someone's injured and all you care about is yourself! You're an asshole!"

Then he continued running. He made it to Sehyoon and Donghun, who held Junhee gently.

"What happened?" He asked as he stopped.

"Black ice." That was all Donghun said, and it was all Yuchan needed to know.

"Okay. Put him on the ground, now. Do you have a first-aid kit?" Yuchan asked while kneeling on the ground beside unconscious Junhee.

"Byeongkwan just left to get it."

Yuchan leaned over Junhee, and opened his mouth to see if he was breathing. Fortunately he was. He placed his fingers on Junhee's neck, and pulse was also strong. Thank god. Yuchan checked his head, no wounds or signs of hard impact. Thank god he wore a helmet.

He took a quick look of Junhee's body to see if there were any open wounds, and god there was.

"He's just unconscious now, probably hit his head hard. He'll wake up." Yuchan said, as he grabbed the first-aid kit from Byeongkwan who had just came.

It wasn't the most hygienic place to stitch Junhee up, but there wasn't any better ideas in his head.

Technically, there was no rush as Junhee's head wasn't bleeding on the outside and he breathed well, so Yuchan took few deep breaths, blinked and focused his eyes on his hands to make sure they were awake before opening Junhee's shirt and putting on gloves.

He took a needle and stitch, and eyed the wound. It wasn't that deep, but definitely needed stitches. He wiped Junhee's wound with disinfection liquid.

Yuchan breathed once inside deeply, and them started. He concentrated well. Thank god he had practiced this a lot.

It took him about an hour to stitch every wound up that needed it, but when he was ready, he dropped the needle to the box and sat on ground, brains saying 'no'.

Donghun watched him for a while, before he took Yuchan's hand and petted it before whispering a 'thank you'. 

Yuchan just shrugged and checked Junhee's pulse. It was still strong, his breathing too.  
He took Junhee's hand to his and searched for any fractures. He checked his whole body.

Junhee was lucky, there was no fractures either.

That's when Yuchan noticed how tired he was. His body kept aching and a headache growing, but he refused to let it get to him. Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and Donghun were awfully quiet and unlively. It was something so different from what they usually were.

Yuchan was about to stand up and stretch a bit, when he saw Junhee's eyebrows furrow a bit. He took Junhee's right hand to his.

"Hey, Junhee, can you squeeze my hand?"

There was a squeeze. Yuchan took his other hand.

"What about this one?"

Another squeeze.

"God, you're so lucky."

It took Junhee some time, but soon he opened his eyes and sat up with the help from Sehyoon.

Yuchan stood up also, yawning quietly.

"You can take painkillers if you need to, and avoid doing anything too hard. And don't rip your stitches. Don't drive your bike either. And you need to wake him up every two hours to make sure he doesn't die in your hands" Yuchan said, suddenly feeling burdened.  
"I'm gonna leave now. Go to hospital tomorrow morning, they need to check your head, even though i'm pretty sure everything's ok there. Internal bleeding is always possible."

Sehyoon grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Thank you. Really. We had no idea what to do, but luckily you were here."

Yuchan smiled, and nodded.

"Good night."

He walked away, putting his hands to his pockets. His hands were freezing.

He couldn't stop worrying about them. He just couldn't. Every cell in his body screamed their names, yet Yuchan was confused.

He had a crush on them all.

Not on one, but on four. 

Was that normal? Was that ok? What would they say?  
He was about to call the cab, but his phone decided that it was too damn cold for him and went off. Yuchan stared at his screen and the annoying 'please charge your phone' icon, before sighing. Nice, now he had to walk home. 

Clock was about 12.30 am, maybe a little bit over. He had lost the track of time while helping Junhee.

Yuchan pulled the hood of his hoodie better to his head, his body shivering.

Until he heard the sound of motorbikes again. He didn't even have to turn around to know who were coming, but he kept on walking. Maybe they lived there.

But a white motorbike slowed down right beside him and the owner of it opened the visir of his helmet.

"C'mon, hop on. We're taking you home. You're not gonna walk alone."

Yuchan stopped walking, and glanced at the waiting men. Junhee was sitting behind Sehyoon, thank god conscious this time.

"I don't know... I've never driven a motorbike..." Yuchan hesitated. 

He knew Byeongkwan was a skilled driver, because heck he was a street racer, but it still scared him.

"There's nothing to fear. I won't drive fast. I can see you shivering."

Yuchan sighed, and nodded. He was exhausted, and to be honest, he had no energy to walk home. He told Byeongkwan his address.

Byeongkwan gave him a helmet (which he had never seen? Maybe they had spare helmets stored at the racing spot), and Yuchan pulled it on. His fingers numb of cold fiddled with the helmet, trying to close it.

Slender fingers made their way under his chin, closing the helmet for him. Yuchan's heart sped up, and he swallowed, his adam's apple wobbling against Byeongkwan's fingers. 

"Is it tight enough?" Byeongkwan asked.

Yuchan nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Byeongkwan gestured him to sit behind him on his motorbike, and god, Yuchan was so scared.

Byeongkwan took his left hand as Yuchan lifted his feet over the motorbike and sat down. He let the air he didn't know he was holding out.

"Comfortable?" 

"Yeah."

"Put your feet there, and wrap your arms around me. Hold on tight and lean against my back, and just... enjoy." Byeongkwan's rules were simple, and Yuchan wrapped his hands around Byeongkwan's waist, pressing against his back, careful not to lean too much.

The engine of Byeongkwan's bike roared, before Byeongkwan gave it enough gas to move. He sped up, a whimper leaving Yuchan's lips, but it wasn't that bad. Byeongkwan's back was strong, and even though Yuchan was scared, he still felt... safe.

The sceneries flashed past fast, wind howling but Yuchan found himself smiling. He was brave enough to lift his head and look around. It was so beautiful.

But the journey ended before it had even began, and Byeongkwan's bike halted to a stop.

Yuchan carefully lifted his feet up and stood up from the bike, succesfully opening the helmet and giving it back.

"Do you want to-"

Yuchan was cut off by the four men leaving with their engines roaring.

"Come inside?" He whispered, and watched as they drove away.

Those four men were full of secrets. Atleast that's how it felt. They had never told anything about themselves to Yuchan, not that they had even talked a lot, but still. The aura around them was so mysterious.

Yuchan opened to door to his apartment, kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and ran to his bedroom, falling on his bed. He fell asleep after few deep breaths.

————-

Yuchan ran in the halls of Seoul's hospital in his nurse outfit. It was the start of his internship. They had gotten a patient to ER, really severely injured. A car crash. They had needed all the hands they could, even his. Now he was running towards children's department. He only had about five minutes left of his shift, and he would immediately change his clothes and take a cab to the racings. But children were more important.

Yuchan ran as fast as he could, and straight to that children's room. He was crying and screaming because of his nightmare.

As Yuchan tried to calm the boy down, he glanced at the clock. It was 9pm, the end of his shift. But he needed to wait until the next intership student came. The boy fell asleep on him, and as the next student came, Yuchan rose up and left to change his clothes. 

He had been going to the racings like crazy, just because of those four men. He had sacrificed his sleep for them. And what for? He just wanted to see them. Talk to them. Anything.

Yuchan jumped to his cab, telling the driver to drive to that place where Kwangsuk alway left his car. 

He laid against the door of the car, his heart beating faster once again. It always went wild when thinking about them.

He paid for the taxi and jumped off, walking towards the place he would meet his husbands.

Okay, maybe too soon.

Yuchan arrived there and looked around. 

Someone grabbed his wrist and he spun around, ready to scream and fight, when he met the eyes of Junhee.

"It's just me." Junhee said, and smiled a bit.

God, he looked so hot.

"O-oh. Hey."

Junhee smiled.

"I followed your instructions and i'm not racing tonight, so, you'll be with me." 

"I am?" Yuchan asked when Junhee started to walk while still holding his wrist.

"Yes. I need someone to supervise me, and you're just perfect for that"

"O-okay?" 

The spot Junhee's soft but at the same time slightly callused hands were holding was stinging. Yuchan's face was red.

Junhee led him back to the stands, and sat down beside him, so close that their sides touched.

"Are you cold?" He asked, eyeing Yuchan up and down.

"No." He breathed out, brains malfunctioning.

Junhee glanced at him for the last time before focusing on the racers who were waiting for the mark.

Junhee's hands pressed on top of Yuchan's ears just when the gun went off, Yuchan startling at the sudden movement.

They watched as the racers disappeared behind the first corner, and Yuchan shivered again. No matter how warm his heart and face were, he was still cold. I mean, it was night, and nights were always colder. The wind had gotten harder too. 

Yuchan tried to play it off, hide his tremblings so Junhee wouldn't notice, but he felt an arm make its way over Yuchan's shoulders and pull him so close that next step would be sitting on Junhee's lap. 

"So you are cold," Junhee's voice whispered to his ear.

"I'm not... I wasn't..." Yuchan tries to answer, but somehow his tongue didn't listen and he stumbled over his words.

He only heard a low 'hmm', before he was lifted on Junhee's lap. Yuchan's back pressed against his chest, Junhee putting his chin on Yuchan's shoulder. He wrapped his leather jacket better around them both, even though it didn't help a lot since they were about same size.

"Your wounds, do they hurt if i sit here?" Yuchan asked, proud that his voice didn't betray him.

"I'll tell you if they do. How many times have you watched street racing?" Junhee asked him.

"This is the fourth one. I think."

"We thought we were just blind, but looks like you're a newbie."

Junhee's voice was so comforting to him. He could fall asleep listening to him if he tried, and after the shift in hospital he was a bit tired. 

It was already the fourth lap, Daewon leading it.

"Isn't that your friend?" Junhee asked, moving his chin on Yuchan's shoulder closer to his neck.

"Yeah, kinda. He's more Kwangsuk's than mine, but i count him as a friend."

"The UNB. Is Junyoung your friend too?" 

"Not even close. More on the enemy side." Yuchan sighed.  
"You saw what kind if asshole he is."

"Indeed i did. But that was lucky too, because if he hadn't pissed you off, we would had probably never met you."

Yuchan's cheeks were fucking red again, and he bit his lower lip.

"Yeah."

Last lap had started, and Junhee went quiet. He was probably concentrated on the race, wishing his members to win. Yuchan tried to focus too, but Jun's hands and face so near him that he had to focus on his breathing.

"The last corner just before the homestretch is really tight. You have to concentrate very well" Junhee whispered again to his ear.

Yuchan nodded and felt Junhee's body stiffen when three vehicles curved to the last part of the lap. Sehyoon with his red bike, Junyoung with his car and Daewon with his car. 

Once again, having a motorbike was worth the danger, as Sehyoon's bike was just a tad bit faster than their cars.

Junhee jumped up (lifting Yuchan up at the same time by supporting him from his waist and putting him down) and cheered.

"YES, SEHYOON! JUST LIKE THAT!"

Yuchan smiled and clapped. Junhee was jumping and kicking and doing all that stuff.

Junhee ran towards Sehyoon to hug him. The prize tonight was the biggest one for months, 2 million dollars. The Aces were probably fucking rich, they won atleast once every week.

Yuchan stayed at the stands, still clapping.

"Today's winner, Kim Sehyoon from The Aces!"

The four men walked together to get the prize as they always did. They were probably close as a family. Must be nice. 

Sehyoon grabbed the mic, looking at the audience.

"This isn't the only prize we want today," He started, glancing at the check in his hand.  
"We would want to have a certain boy as our prize." Sehyoon smirked, his eyes searching for something.

Yuchan's heartbeat sped up faster than their motorbikes, and he clenched his fists. They wouldn't... or would they?

"That boy sitting in the first row, wearing a black padded jacket, is ours, if he agrees."

Yuchan had to look down to make sure he wore a black padded jacket, and he did. When he looked up again, his eyes locked with Byeongkwan's, who leaned to the mic.

"Come on Yuchannie. Will you be our prize?"

Yuchan was crimson red at this point. He stood up and tried to say something, but no voice came out.

Junhee stepped down from the podium, taking few steps toward the stands.

"If you agree, come hug Junhee, if you disagree, stay right there." 

Okay. They made it really easy for him. Only go there and hug him, and it's done. Don't go and you lose it all.

At this point there was nothing to think about. He had had a big fat crush on them since the day they met, so why was he still standing there?

Well, the problem was that his legs wouldn't move. 

The whole audience held their breaths, and so did the boys, their faces changing from confident to something else.

Yuchan's legs finally moved.

He ran down the stairs, towards Junhee, the smile on his face widening again. Yuchan literally threw himself to Junhee's arms, hugging him tightly. 

"You scared me, Yuchan, i thought we had read you incorrectly and you weren't interested" Junhee whispered to his ear, massaging it with his nose.

"I just had some problems to get my legs working again, i'm sorry it took time."

Junhee laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"Cutie."

"C'mon Junhee, we want to hug him too!" They heard Donghun's whiny voice just beside them.

Yuchan broke his and Junhee's hug, hugging Donghun his time. He smelt just the same as his jacket, but a lot stronger. Yuchan couldn't help but press his nose on Donghun's neck, inhaling in the scent.

He had to hug all of them, you know, just to be fair. Not that Yuchan minded it.

"Let us drive you home." Sehyoon spoke up while letting go of him.

"Okay."

Yuchan bit his lip and walked.

"We want to give you your own The Aces jacket" Donghun said, and glanced at Yuchan.

"Is it different from yours?" Yuchan asked.

"No, just a new one." Sehyoon answered.

"Then i don't want a new one, can't i wear yours? Or, you can wear it first and then i'll take it?" Yuchan muttered.

They stayed quiet, before a knowing smirk rose on Byeongkwan's lips.

"I know what he means. It has to smell like one of us~"

Yuchan blushed furiously and started running away from them.

"DON'T EXPOSE ME!"

The four boys laughed their asses off.

"You know, you just ran past your ride" 

God, Yuchan was so embarrassed. He walked back to them and their motorbikes, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry i teased you, it's just cute" Byeongkwan said to him.

Yuchan pouted even more, causing them to laugh again. Donghun gave Yuchan a helmet, who pulled it on and this time managed to close it on his own.

"So... whose ride do you want to be?" Junhee asked, putting in his helmet.

"It doesn't matter" Yuchan mumbled.

"I'll drive him" Donghun announced, others agreeing with him. Junhee rode with Sehyoon.

Yuchan climbed on and wrapped his arms around Donghun's body, pressing close again. It felt nice. Really nice. And safe.

As they sped on the road, Yuchan found himself enjoying it. He still lowkey feared for his life (only a bit), but it also felt really good? He felt like he was flying but still not. The sensation was different from a car, he could feel the wind, but drive just as fast. 

Seoul had woken up for the second time of the day. People walked to bars, karaokes, restaurants, neon lights flashing there and there. Yuchan was fascinated, staring and staring. When he was in high school he used to go drinking with his friends a lot, but now that he was in medical school he didn't have a lot of free time. Except for street racing. Everyone knows why.

When Donghun stopped the bike and Yuchan jumped off, he decided to be braver than last time. So, before giving his helmet, he breathed in and collected the brinks of his confidence.

"Doyouwantocomeinside?" 

"What?" Byeongkwan asked, opening his visir.

"Do you... want to come inside?" Yuchan asked again, this time succesfully saying it out in a normal way.

"Oh, honey, we would love to." Junhee said, taking off his helmet, the others following him.

Yuchan let out the air he had held and rummaged through his pockets to find the keys.

He walked to the door and pushed in the code, made sure that everyone got inside and then turned around.

"Elevator or stairs?" 

"Depends on how many stairs," Sehyoon smiled.

"Only three." 

"Let's walk then" Donghun spoke up.

Yuchan nodded and started to lead them, his tired legs complaining. God, he just wanted to sleep, but he was hungry as fuck also, and, he did have four fucking hot men following him to his apartment.  
Maybe they could sleep while cuddling-

Yuchan got cut out from his thoughts when he almost fell over, but luckily the railing was close enough. He stepped up the last three stairs, and checked if everyone was still with him. They were, so he continued to the hallway.

He finally stopped in front of his apartment and opened it.

"Kang." Sehyoon read from the plate on his door.

"Kang Yuchan, what a pretty name," Byeongkwan continued.

"Haven't i told my surname to you?" Yuchan asked, taking off his shoes.

"No, you haven't told us your name at all." Junhee chuckled, taking of his shoes also.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. I just kinda forgot? Well, i'm Kang Yuchan, nice to meet you." He bowed a bit, cheeks flushed with embarrassement.

"Don't apologize, Junhee heard your name and told it to us too." Donghun petted his head few times before taking a look of his apartment.

It wasn't huge, but not too small either. Yuchan tried to keep it clean, but his books always somehow ended up on the floor, dining table and his bed. Yuchan shrugged off his jacket, taking a hanger and putting it on it.

"There's hangers, and just put your jackets here" He said, his voice suddenly barely louder than a whisper.

Junhee smiled at him fondly before his hand made its way in Yuchan's face, the skin under it warming up immediately.

"Don't be nervous. Just be yourself," He stated.

Yuchan nodded, biting the insides of his cheek (which had become a really annoying habit of his) and stepped few steps back.

"It's really late and you don't probably have anything to wear so you can just borrow mine if you don't want to be in your jeans" Yuchan suggested, his stomach grumbling as a nice sound effect.

"I mean, i'm fine being in my jeans now, but when we go to sleep i can just take them off and sleep without them" Junhee said, small smirk on his lips, the others agreeing.

"Definitely not a problem." Sehyoon supported him.

Yuchan blushed again, but tried to play it off by just nodding.

"You're hungry." Donghun stated.

"Yeah but it's oka-"

Byeongkwan cut him off,  
"When is the last time you ate?"

Now that Yuchan thought about it, he had had a nine hour shift, which means he ate at 3pm, didn't have enough time to have a snack so..?

"About nine hours ago?" He said unsurely.

"Oh my god, we're making you food." Sehyoon stated, making his way to Yuchan's kitchen like it was his own. Yuchan didn't mind it.

"You only have kimchi, coke and instant noodles?" Sehyoon's voice called from kitchen.

"I thought- yes, that's all i currently have. I was supposed to go grocery shopping today but i got other plans"

Junhee sighed and just looked at Yuchan.

"How i wish i could just feed you every day."

"I'm uhm, i'm gonna change my clothes, i'll be back" Yuchan panicked, running to his room. He took off his sweater and the turtle neck under it (to bring more warmness) and put on one of his hoodies, deciding to leave his jeans on.

He stopped to listen to voices in his house. He heard Byeongkwan and Sehyoon snickering, Junhee and Donghun laughing while probably waiting for the water to boil. Yuchan took a quick look from the mirror, quickly styling his hair a bit better before walking back to kitchen, only to see the four men in the livingroom on his couch looking at his photoalbum-

"OH MY GOD NO YOU DID NOT SEE THEM" He yelled, rushing forward to get the book away from them.

Before he could yank it away from Sehyoon, Byeongkwan already held blushing Yuchan from his waist.

"You were so cute as a child," Donghun said while smiling fondly at the pictures.

"Why did i leave it there" Yuchan whined, trying to reach for it.

"My eyes have been blessed" Junhee laughed, flipping the pages.

"I'm hungry..." Yuchan pouted, trying to get the attention away from his photoalbum.

"Oh right!" Sehyoon closed the book, walking back to kitchen to pour the boiling water in to 5 cups of instant noodles. 

Yuchan quickly took the book, secured it against his stomach and glared at laughing Byeongkwan and Junhee before he put it to a drawer. 

"Let's go eat" He said, walking back to kitchen.

"Welcome to a three michelin stars restaurant, Sehyoon's superfood, today we're eating instant ramen! And you Yuchan, you need to start eating better."

"I promise." Yuchan said and sat down, giving everyone chopsticks.

The only voice heard was the sound of them eating. Yuchan was hungry and he devoured the noodles.

Yuchan patiently waited until the others were also finished, and then took their cups and threw them to trash.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Donghun asked him.

He shook his head.

"Good. It's really late for you to be awake."

"You sound just like my mom!" Yuchan laughed at Donghun.  
"I'm an adult!"

"No, you're a baby." Junhee joined their conversation, putting his hands on Yuchan's shoulders and starting to push him towards bedroom.

Yuchan let him, because as much as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't tired, he really was. Junhee snapped the lights on, opened Yuchan's bed and turned to him. Everyone had followed them (Yuchan was blushing and feeling pretty insecure because fuck, they were all fucking hot and beautiful and he was just Yuchan), and were now staring at him.

"You're not gonna take your clothes off?" Junhee asked as he took off his shirt.

Oh fuck me.

Yuchan opened his mouth but no words came out as he faced the sight of four men, who were his wet dreams now, taking off their shirts. They opened their belts and slid off their jeans, leaving them with their boxers. Yuchan had no choice but keep his hood on, pull the strings from his hoodie and blush inside his hood.

It earned chuckles from Donghun, before he sat down on Yuchan's bed.

"C'mon. We won't eat you. And we're all men, well gay men, so you're nothing we haven't seen" 

Byeongkwan stepped closer, untying the strings and pushing off the hood, before his slender fingers made their way to Yuchan's waist, slowly pulling his hoodie off. Yuchan just lifted his hands to help him get it off, biting his lower lip and ignoring the eyes on him. He opened his jeans with shaking fingers, sliding them off and quickly tossing them on top of his chair. He shivered. Partly because of cold, but partly because of the fingers on his waist. 

Byeongkwan pulled him on the bed. Yuchan almost forgot to breathe when he just laid there, before Byeongkwan made his way over him to the other side of his bed, Junhee following him and laying down just beside Yuchan, their naked arms touching. Donghun situated himself on the other side of Yuchan, Sehyoon taking the last place.

He really didn't know how to lay or breathe, where to look, what to touch, how to sleep. As the blanket was pulled on top of all of them, he had to roll on his right side, because otherwise one blanket wouldn't be enough. Yuchan swallowed slowly when Junhee pressed himself completely against Yuchan's back, leaving no space between their skin. Donghun was on his left side, looking at Yuchan's face.

"Do you- do you often do this?" Yuchan whispered.

"Sometimes. We've just been looking for the fifth one to complete us, and looks like we've found him" Donghun softly answered him, his hand making its way to Yuchan's cheek and caressing it.

Yuchan closed his eyes, enjoying the touch only. He couldn't stop his body from doing this- he moved forward, pressing against Donghun. His nose was against Donghun's neck, only to enjoy one of his favorite scents. Junhee moved with Yuchan, pressing against his back again, and probably Byeongkwan too.

Donghun's hand took Yuchan's to his own, Junhee's hand made its way over Yuchan's waist. Byeongkwan's and Sehyoon's hands were thrown over Donhun's and Junhee's bodies, pressing all of them together like a tight package. He suddenly felt so warm, safe and loved, that he had to start fighting against his very own eyelids pressing down.

"Good night." Yuchan whispered.

"Good night" Donghun whispered back, kissing Yuchan's forehead. Junhee attached his lips on his neck, leaving few pecks there. Someone's hand (probably Byeongkwan's) caressed his shoulder for a moment, Sehyoon whispering something also, but Yuchan was so tired that his brains couldn't register it.

————

The morning came so quickly. This was the first night in weeks when Yuchan didn't wake up during the night, but slept peacefully.

It was probably really late, because the amount of light getting into his eyes even when they were closed. However, he could hear the sound of something being cooked on a pan and quiet whispering. But someone was still pressed against his back, and he was still pressed against someone's chest.

Yuchan opened his right eye to look around, only to close it immediately as the light hit him like a hammer. He groaned quietly and pulled the blanket over his head better.

"Yuchannie?" Someone whispered.

No, not someone, it was clearly Byeongkwan.  
Yuchan muttered something back before pressing even harder against Byeongkwan. 

"Yeah, he's awake." Sehyoon's voice came behind him.

Byeongkwan got ready to stand up, but Yuchan clinged on his hand, opening his eyes.

"Nooooo don't go, please don't go, please" 

Byeongkwan wore a soft smile, and leaned in to kiss Yuchan's forehead.

"I'm just gonna tell Donghun and Junhee that we're coming to eat. Then i'll be back.

Yuchan pouted, but let go of his hand, pressing his eyes closed again, rolling around to press himself against Sehyoon. But he couldn't find him. He had just been behind him?

Yuchan was just about to whine and open his eyes when someone lifted him up bridal style. He laid against Sehyoon again, and enjoyed as the said man walked towards the fucking good smell of food.

Yuchan opened his eyes, brows furrowed. God, it was so bright.

"Good morning cutie" Junhee said, taking Yuchan from Sehyoon.

He felt like a baby. But, he didn't mind it at all.

"Good morning..." Yuchan muttered, pressing against Junhee.

"Did you sleep well?" Donghun asked while putting food on plates.

"Better than i've slept since i left home."

Junhee chuckled, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. A bit braver, but not too brave. Not before they were sure Yuchan was ready.

"Good. Me and Donghun went to grocery store and filled your fridge, so make sure to eat"

Yuchan blinked. They did so much to him, no one had ever treated him like this... 

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Oh no baby, why are you crying no don't cry!" Junhee exclaimed, quickly pressing Yuchan even harder against hisself and ran his hands in Yuchan's hair.

"I just... you do so much to me" Yuchan choked out, trying very hard not to cry more.

"That's because you deserve it all, Channie. Is that nickname okay?" Donghun asked as he lowered the plates on the table.

Yuchan just nodded. Channie. So cute.

"You have helped us so much too! You're our good-luck charm, we've driven so well! And you helped Junhee, remember? We had no idea what to do but then you ran to us after telling that fucker Junyoung to fuck off, which was really hot, and came to save us" Byeongkwan said, sitting down. Yuchan dried his eyes and nodded.

"Now that you mentioned it, Junhee how is your body?" Yuchan asked, suddenly very awake.

Junhee chuckled and put Yuchan down on a chair.

"Take a look after breakfast, yeah?

Yuchan nodded and looked at his plate. God it smelt so good.

"Dig in baby" Sehyoon leaned in to whisper to his ear.

Yuchan started to eat (mainly to hide his blush) and he almost moaned. He almost never had time to eat in the morning properly, and the food was SO GOOD. 

"Oh my god, calm down before you choke" Donghun took a hold of Yuchan's hands, preventing him from eating.

"But this is so good!"

"Your stomach will hurt if you eat too fast." Donghun smiled, petting Yuchan's hair few times and then began to feed him.

Yuchan obediently opened his mouth and ate as Donghun slowly fed him. 

"Do you have anything to do today?" Byeongkwan asked while finishing his food.

"No, i don't think so... it's saturday anyways, tomorrow i need to study a lot"

Donghun gave him the last bite of the fried egg and nodded.

"Then... we'll do something nice today."

Yuchan smiled. He had wanted to have a normal saturday with these guys for so long.

"But before it, Junhee, can i take a look of your wounds?" Yuchan asked, standing up. Junhee nodded, walked to Yuchan's bedroom, took off his shirt and laid on the bed.

Yuchan had to control his mind and not to blush THAT badly while sitting next to Junhee.

He inspected Junyoung's stitched up wounds, looking for any possible infected ones. The stitches were still in good condition, that meant Junhee had really listened to Yuchan's orders.

"Looks good. You're not gonna die" He exclaimed, standing up straighter again, only to be pushed on top of Junhee by Byeongkwan.

Yuchan squealed, laying now on top of Junhee's very naked chest. 

Junhee's hand caressed Yuchan's reddening cheek, his face suddenly really close. Yuchan's gaze was completely focused on Junhee's lips. His breath came out unsure and slow, and he leaned a little bit forward. Junhee closed the gap and their lips met, touching so gently. They just stayed there, Yuchan getting used to the sensation of someone's lips against his. It wasn't his first kiss, not at all, but it felt so different.

Junhee started to lead the kiss, their lips molding together. It was slow and full of emotions, Junhee's hand making its way to Yuchan's waist, holding him tighter. Yuchan had closed his eyes, and was now just moving his lips against Junhee's soft ones, enjoying every single second of it. 

The kiss continued for some time before they had to break the kiss in order to get some air, and Yuchan turned his head to look at other boys, but they were just standing there with their phones, recording the whole thing.

Yuchan pressed his face against Junhee's bare chest, his cheeks burning.

"That was so hot." Sehyoon voiced out when he stopped recording.

"But it's not fair Junhee got to kiss him and we don't," Byeongkwan complained and pouted.

"Later BK, later. Let's not overwhelm him now, yeah? You can kiss him later." Donghun said yo Byeongkwan.

"I can hear you!" Yuchan whined, still embarrassed.

"I know." 

"Good night," Yuchan said and pulled the blanket over his and Junhee's bodies, earning a laugh from the other one.

————

They sat in some restaurant, eating their foods.

"I think... it would be good if we talked about ourselves?" Yuchan proposed, putting down his fork. Damn good carbonara pasta. A little heavy snack to eat in evening, at 9pm, but no can do.

"That's true. We really need to," Donghun answered, now focusing on Yuchan.

"Let me start." Sehyoon said.  
"My whole name is Kim Sehyoon. Me and Donghun, Lee Donghun, are same age. We were born in 1993. Park Junhee's born in 1994, Kim Byeongkwan in 1996 and you..?"

"1997." Yuchan simply stated.  
"I'm currently studying to become a doctor. I... used to sing in high school, and i played football too. Now i'm just studying as a hobby, work and part of my life."

"Sing? Can you sing for us?" Byeongkwan asked.

"Not here. But maybe at home" Yuchan muttered, blush coloring his cheeks.

They had finished their foods by the time the basic information was shared.

Donghun paid the whole meal (despite Yuchan begging him not to) and now they were walking towards Yuchan's aparment.

Yuchan held Sehyoon's hand, swinging them.

It was really chilly. The night was cold, but Yuchan wasn't. He felt warm. His heart felt warm. He felt like this was the place he was supposed to be.

They stepped inside his apartment, took off their clothes and shoes.

"How did high school Yuchan look?" Byeongkwan asked.

"Wanna see?" Yuchan asked him, smiling.

He took his photoalbum again (this one made by his mother too, but it was only from his high school times) and opened it, sitting down on the sofa.

The first photo of him was on his first day of high school. Yuchan's hair was the wildest he has ever had. Blonde, almost white hair in the roots, but the ends were dipped to purple, peach shade blending between the white and purple.

"Starting high school was like a new page for me. I realised what i was and what i wanted to do, and i moved to Seoul. It was hard, because i had always lived with my parents. I'm originally from Jeju island." Yuchan said, watching his own picture.  
"I realised that i liked boys. It really helped me a lot." He flipped the pages in a slowly pace, his hair slowly changing its color from that multicolored bash through light brown to black.

The next photo had a cd beside it. It was one of Yuchan's favorite pictures of himself.

He stood on stage, eyes closed tightly as he held on to a mic and sang. 

"My only performance in high school. I sang three songs, and god, i remember how scared i was." 

"Can we watch it?" Junhee whispered, probably scared to break the emotional atmosphiere.

Yuchan didn't answer him, he stood up and placed the cd inside his laptop, sitting on Sehyoon's lap. 

(Author's note: Links to those performances in the notes in the beginning, if you want to watch them.)

Taemin's Move started to play, showing Yuchan on the stage. He had never watched this cd after that night, just because he hadn't wanted to.

Yuchan's body moved perfectly on time, just like Taemin's. His voice sounded different though. 

When the song ended, Yuchan couldn't be nothing but proud. 

Then another clip showed up. Yuchan recognized it immediately, the familiar melody playing in his head. His second performance, 너를 만나. (For those who can't read hangul: noreul manna) 

Sehyoon's grip tightened on Yuchan's waist as his voice bloomed out. The audience in the video was absolutely silent. Yuchan bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and leaning back.

The song ended, last clip starting to play. It was the most emotional one for him, Nervous by Gavin James. He remembered the anxiousness he had before this song, because it had high falsettos. 

Yuchan opened his eyes and seeked for someone's hand to hold, and Byeongkwan took the opportunity. His thumb caressed Yuchan's hand, as they all sat and looked at Yuchan's frame on the screen. On the screen a tear rolled down Yuchan's face, and so did in real life. It was such a good memory for him. He missed singing and performing.

As the last syllables came out of high-schooler Yuchan's mouth and the cd ended leaving the screen black, a smile rose to his lips.

"Woah." Was all Junhee said.

Yuchan giggled and pressed the laptop closed.

"So... there you go." 

"If someone had told me two weeks ago that we will get our own angel, i would've laughed." Byeongkwan stated out, scratching his scalp before continuing.  
"But now that you are there, i can't laugh. We indeed got our very own angel."

"Please stop Byeongkwan" Yuchan blushed so hard.

"Make me." There was a smirk on Byeongkwan's lips, and Yuchan took the challenge.

He turned and dived on top of Byeongkwan, pressing his lips on his. At first, it was playful, but then it turned to something hungrier.

Byeongkwan's left hand made its way to Yuchan's waist, right hand on his ass. Yuchan allowed Byeongkwan's tongue to enter inside his mouth, shamelesly letting out a whiny moan. 

"Okay i think that's enough. Bedroom." Junhee's slightly raspy voice cut out, and Yuchan stood up, panting. He was lifted from the couch by Sehyoon, and as embarrassed as he was, Yuchan attached his lips on Sehyoon's, before pecking his jawline.

Sehyoon gently put him down on his back on the bed, before standing up. The hairs on Yuchan's neck stood up too, when he opened his eyes to see the four men standing in front of him, hands crossed on their chests.

"What should we do with him?" Donghun asked.

"Well he definitely needs a good dicking," Junhee answered, licking his lips.

"Do you see his lips? All swollen and red, god, my dick aches, guys." Byeongkwan complained.

"Get on with it then, cowards." Yuchan said out loud. 

"Oh, keep going like that princess and we'll have no mercy on you," Donghun smirked.

"Sure thing." Yuchan said and slowly licked his lips while he took his shirt off, opening his belt.  
"I mean, i can always just give myself a good ol' handjob while thinking about your dicks inside me-"

Junhee was quick to growl and press Yuchan harder against the mattress. He kissed Yuchan's neck quite violently, not enough to hurt him for real of course, but biting and sucking hard. 

Someone's fingers slid Yuchan's jeans off and palmed his clothed dick, earning moans from the youngest.

His body was flipped on his stomach and moved closer to the edge, his head falling over it. Donghun stepped in front of him, and two fingers made their way to Yuchan's lips, other hand forcing his mouth open. Yuchan closed his eyes and took the fingers in his mouth, coating them well with his saliva, because he knew what they were in his mouth for. When Donghun was satisfied, he left, and Yuchan let his head fall limp. He gladly let it fall, because Donghun's sinfully long fingers started teasing his hole, massaging his asscheeks first, before moving closer. Yuchan let out a shuddering moan as the first finger entered him. It slid slowly inside, stretching his hole a little bit open. 

"Fuck..." Yuchan whispered, as the first finger pulled out and pushed inside with second one.

So they weren't slow fuckers. Neither was Yuchan. 

He lifted his ass up and moaned, when Donghun massaged his walls.

"Jesus, oh god..."

"I think he needs something in his mouth, am i right, Byeongkwan?" Sehyoon spoke up. 

Legs appeared in front of Yuchan, and hand gripped his hair, pulling his head up.

Byeongkwan was looking down on him while stroking his hard cock, and when Yuchan had to swallow, he lifted his eyebrow.

Yuchan couldn't answer, because the tip if Byeongkwan's cock pressed against his lips. He obediently opened his mouth, and Byeongkwan pushed it inside. Yuchan definitely had gag reflex, but he tried to handle the piece of hot meat inside his mouth. Byeongkwan didn't push completely in, but started fucking his mouth. It wasn't too fast at first. 

Yuchan had just gotten used to the pace before Donghun's fingers inside his ass touched his prostate, a loud muffled moan came out of his mouth and Byeongkwan's cock filled his mouth completely. He gagged, but fortunately only gagged, and reminded himself about breathing through nose. 

As Donghun's fingers killed the prostate inside him and his mouth was full of Byeongkwan's dick, he felt so fucking good. 

He tried to please Byeongkwan as well as he could, he sucked, used his tongue to lick his moving cock and created pressure by pressing his lips together. It seemed to work, because Byeongkwan's cock shot hot cum inside his mouth.

Cum didn't taste that good, but not bad enough for him to spit it out. Would be waste of babies.  
So being a good boy he was, he swallowed it and opened his mouth for Byeongkwan to see it was empty.

Byeongkwan smiled and pressed a kiss on Yuchan's forehead, walking back to watch the show happening inside Yuchan's ass.

Now that his attention was completely on Donghun's fingers, he felt the familiar warmness pool in his lower stomach. 

When someone's lips licked his neck and sucked a mark there, he cummed, moaning hard and loud.

They didn't give him a lot of time to recover, and he was lifted up. Sehyoon had sat down on the bed on his knees, his legs wide open and a fully hard cock standing proudly against his stomach, already leaking precum.

"Does he need to use a condom, baby?" Junhee's voice whispered to his ear, and all Yuchan could do was shake his head. 

Junhee nodded, and lifted him up, giving Yuchan to Sehyoon.

Sehyoon kissed Yuchan's neck before turning him around. Yuchan's back was against Sehyoon's chest, and he felt Sehyoon's cock finding its way to Yuchan's hole. He pressed his eyes closed when Sehyoon started to lower him, little by little, before just dropping him. 

Yuchan moaned, his head tilting back in pleasure. Sehyoon started lifting him up and down, groaning at the tightness of Yuchan's ass.

The pace was slow first, before Sehyoon sped it up, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming more intense. 

Yuchan arched his back, Sehyoon's probably bruising grip on his waist making everything even better. 

"Fuck, fuck, Sehyoon, please..." Yuchan moaned.

"Open your eyes baby" Sehyoon whispered with a raspy voice to his ear before groaning.

Yuchan did, and god. Blush covered his cheeks, when he saw the way the other three men looked at him. Their eyes were full of lust.

Byeongkwan was giving Donghun a handjob, while Junhee pleasured himself. 

Sehyoon's dick brushed Yuchan's prostate, and he mewled.

"Found it." Sehyoon said, probably smirking.

He started guiding his cock inside Yuchan i a different angle, so it brushed against that sensitive spot every single time he let Yuchan slide down.

"Please, Sehyoon, Junhee, Byeongkwan, Donghun, i don't care, oh my god..." Yuchan begged, not sure what for.

The pace Sehyoon's cock entered him was almost deadly, and he heard the other man pant and groan.

It didn't take long until the older man cummed, his hot, sticky cum pumping deep inside Yuchan's ass, making him moan loud.

Junhee had cummed, Donghun also, and now Junhee just wrapped his hand around Yuchan's aching cock and gave him few strokes until the youngest cummed too, his voice cracking.

Hands lifted him off of Sehyoon's cock and placed him gently on the bed on his back, his breathing still irregular and mind hazy.

Someone caressed his cheek, Yuchan's eyes too tired to be open.

The last thing he felt was something warm and wet wipe his body, before he fell asleep.

————

Epilogue

Yuchan arrived at the race place with Kwangsuk, wearing a leather jacket proudly. It said The Aces in the back, and smelt like Byeongkwan.

He was so ready for this race. It was his first one after saying yes to the other four men (they were together, not married), and he just wanted to show it off.

If Kwangsuk had noticed the small limp or weird twist in Yuchan's walking, he had been polite enough not to comment. It had already been two nights after their sexy situation, but he still limped a little.

"Let's go meet them, you need to," Yuchan said, smiling widely.

He searched for them, and finally found the familiar men. He fastened his pace and almost ran, throwing himself to the arms of a smiling Byeongkwan.

"I missed you." He voiced out.

"Oh darling, we missed you too." Junhee said, smiling widely.

Yuchan let go of Byeongkwan.

"Hi, i'm Kwangsuk." 

"Nice to meet you Kwangsuk. I'm Donghun, he's Byeongkwan, that one's Sehyoon and the one Yuchan is crushing in his hug is Junhee." Donghun said, laughing at Yuchan who was clinging on to Junhee.

"I still can't believe you were the one The Aces chose, Yuchan."

"You have so much faith in me, Kwangsuk." Yuchan commented, kissing Sehyoon quickly on his lips.

"He didn't need to do anything, we just fell for him." Byeongkwan said, and smiled.

"Did you hear that, old man? He said you suck" Yuchan hugged Donghun, who almost choked on his laugh.

"No he didn't but i'll let it slide this time." Kwangsuk said, slapping Yuchan on his arm.

"Anyways, looks like the race is about to start. Let's get going so they can prepare themselves and you can buy me food!" Yuchan said.

"Sounds like a deal," Kwangsuk smiled, and then bowed the four men.  
"It was nice to meet. Take good care of Yuchannie, he deserves the best."

"We will. He's our world now." Sehyoon said, his voice full of love.

Kwangsuk and Yuchan left to the stands, only to be stopped by Junyoung.

"So you really are their bitch now, huh?"

"Yeah. So get over it. You really need to stop bothering yourself by what i do, because if you do, you might, just might, win some races." Yuchan glared at Junyoung before walking away, smiling and shaking his head to Kwangsuk.

Later that night, the four men rode motorbikes to home, this time to where the four men lived, the fresh 3 million dollars check in their pocket, Yuchan in their arms, and i love you's in their mouths, ready to come out.


End file.
